Vassa Corsing
Biography Early Life Vassa Corsing was born to Shall Corsing in 12 ABY. As a child he was mighty curious, often getting into trouble with the neighboring families. As he grew he found a love for all things weaponry, swords, blasters, etc. He would often pretend to kill the people around him with the weapons he imagined himself using. Early Teen Years As a teen he found himself in many different situations his family did not approve of, joining gang after gang, stealing valuable after valuable. Though he did not participate in the other more gruesome crimes, he was often right up front for thievery. Later Teen Years Vassa spent a lot of his time with his gang around these years. Growing apart from his Mother and Family day by day. He eventually found himself looking through the window of Pi'cah Mye, the daughter of a neighboring family. Watching her change into her different outfits, and clothing. He had intended to rob her the first time he saw her. Though he was spotted by Pi'cah herself. She then called the authorities who apprehended Vassa, beating him into submission and taking him out of her house as Pi'cah's servant, Azian, watched. Adult Life Vassa was 19 when he and his gang kidnapped the Jedi Bre Kenobi, and Commander Devan Het. He watched over his prisoner, Devan as the other members of his gang took Bre to go have their way with her. Before they could do anything, Vassa stood up, and walked to where the other members of his gang were. He turned on them, knocking them out and freeing Bre, and her lover. His gang attacked and attempted to kill all three of them together, of course failing and losing their lives to Vassa, Bre, and Devan, though severely injuring Bre. They took his gang's ship and flew off into space, no particular place to go in mind. They soon realized they were running out of fuel as they came near a derelict Star Destroyer, floating in the middle of space. They landed aboard it, looking for fuel. Searching through the dark, abandoned destroyer, Vassa began coughing unexpectedly, for minutes at a time. He had been infected, the destroyer they were on was called The Vector, it was home to an Imperial Bio-weapons project I71A, code-named 'Blackwing'. After getting separated from his companions he was presumed dead by them, they found fuel for their ship, unknowingly abandoning him aboard The Vector. He was stuck aboard The Vector for 3 years of his life, surviving the horrors that were aboard with him, only escaping when K`lynn Tre'maine crashed the destroyer into the nearby sand dunes of Tatooine. The ship had been plummeting towards a town on Tatooine, unknown to Vassa. When the destroyer hit he was plunged into the wall, becoming severely injured. He was eventually found by K`lynn Tre'maine, Gurith Hesmaire`e, Prim T'ai, and Aria Navye. They brought him out of the ship, and to the hospital where he was fixed up and healed. He continued to follow Gurith around. Becoming acquainted with him and his companions, following them to wherever they went. The trauma of everything he experienced on The Vector would continue to haunt him for the rest of his life. Category:Non-Canon